


You're perfect

by prost_girl



Series: The World According to Jules Ricciardo [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, will rot your teeth with cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: Jules and Matilda, sitting in a tree...





	

_ Jules loved Matilda.  _

_ Matilda loved Jules.  _

_ Jules didn’t know Matilda loved him.  _

_ Matilda didn’t know Jules loved her.  _

_ Emilie knew that Jules loved her little sister.  _

_ Emilie knew her little sister loved Jules.  _

 

Jules was woken up by a text. Scrambling out of bed and across his room, he unplugged his phone from the charger and unlocked it. The text was from Emilie Vettel, one of his best friends since childhood. It simply said

‘ _ Have you asked my sister out yet? X’  _

Jules was mortified. He knew that Emilie knew about his crush on her little sister Matilda, but she’d never been so up front about it.

‘ _ Piss off. It’s early x’  _

came Jules’ standard reply for this time in the morning. Squinting a little in the darkness, Jules saw that it was 5am. 5am. Why the hell was Emilie up at this time? She wouldn’t have gotten up early just to torture him. He didn’t like to ask and pry, no matter what she’d said to him. Jules crawled back into bed with his phone, anticipating a sarcastic reply from Emilie. A couple of seconds later, he heard the telltale chime of another message.

‘ _ That was rude x’  _

Jules laughed as another text came through, this time from Matilda.

‘ _ I can hear my sister giggling from here. What did she text you? Xx’.  _

Jules’ face lit up when the text from Matilda came through. His face then fell when he saw what she’d asked. He didn’t want to lie to her, of course, but he didn’t want to tell her what Emilie had said for fear of rejection.

‘ _ Nothing. Just ignorant bile as per usual xx’  _

Jules closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep again. He had no such luck, as Emilie texted him again.

‘ _ Matilda didn’t text you, did she? I think I heard her wake up x’ _

_ ‘No, she didn’t. Don’t panic! X’  _

Jules replied. If Emilie knew that Matilda had also texted him, the girls would have a massive row and he’d get an angry text from Seb. Emilie seemed to have fallen asleep after a while without another message. Jules was just falling back asleep when another text came through from Matilda.

‘ _ Jules? xx’  _

_ ‘Yes, Tilly? Xx’ _

_ ‘When are you next coming to visit? Xx’ _

_ ‘Next weekend, why? Xx’ _

_ ‘I miss you, Jules xx’ _

_ ‘I miss you too, Tilly xx’ _

_ ‘What time does your flight get in? Xx’ _

_ ‘Early. You’ll probably still be asleep when I get to your house xx’ _

_ ‘There’ll be a cup of coffee waiting for you on the Kitchen table xx’ _

_ ‘You’re perfect xx’ _

_ ‘So are you xx’ _

 

When Jules awoke properly later that morning, he had a smile on his face. He couldn’t tell his parents why. He certainly couldn’t tell his siblings why because they would tell the parents. 

 

When he arrived in Switzerland the next weekend, there was a cup of coffee waiting for him, and a small note saying

 

_ ‘I still think you’re perfect. Love Tilly xx’.   _

 

Jules kept that note in his wallet until the day he died, and he never told Matilda he’d kept it.


End file.
